


악마를 보았다

by Heyjinism



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	악마를 보았다

대지는 불타고 있었다.

하늘에서 쏟아지는 빛줄기가, 그 불타는 대지에 광휘를 부여했다. 하늘이 무너진다는 것은 이런 감각일까. 하필이면, 스카이폴이라 불리는 이 곳에서.

\- 그런 것을 느낄 수 있을 리가...... 없을 텐데.

라울 실바는, 티아고 로드리게즈는, 닫힌 눈꺼풀 위로 쏟아지는 빛을 느끼며, 생각했다. 나는 천국에 갈 수 없겠지. 내가 갈 곳은 정해져 있을텐데. 아니. 만약에, 그럼에도 불구하고, 그동안 내가 저질렀던 모든 죄와 내 손으로 쏟았던 모든 피에도 불구하고, 내 머리 위를 비추는 저 빛이 정녕 천국을 향한 거라면.

부디 나를 지옥으로, 그리고 그녀를 천국으로 보내주기를.

Mama........

  

  

    
"......뭘 얼마나 했다고 또 화장실입니까."

눈을 떴을 때, 그는 지옥에 있었다. 수많은 컴퓨터 시스템이 줄을 지어 서 있고, 목에는 그의 목을 세심하게 날려버릴 마이크로 폭탄 하나와, 시스템에 연결된 쇠사슬이 서로 겹쳐져 매달려 있는 그런 지옥. 그 지옥의 한가운데에는, 새파랗게 젊은 공돌이 악마 한 마리가, 벽 하나를 가득 채운 거대한 스크린 앞에 서서 자신을 굽어보고 있었다.

"할 만큼은 했어."  
"남들 하는 만큼은 했죠."

그 새파란 애송이는, 묵직한 머그컵을 탁, 소리가 나게 내려놓고 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 실바는 눈 앞에 펼쳐진, 미국 쪽 전산망을 해킹하던 화면을 곁눈질하며 원망스런 표정으로 그를, Q를 바라보았다.

"하지만 잊고 있는 모양이죠, 미스터 실바."  
"화장실 한 번 갈 때 마다 그걸 상기시키는 건 너무하지 않나."  
"Think of your sin."

Q는 그가 했던 말을 그대로 되돌려주며, 안경을 추어올렸다. 하얀 손가락이 안경을 건드리는 모습은, 아마도 어떤 종류의 여자아이들을 홀리게 하는 데는 효과가 있을지도 모르지만, 적어도 목에 이런 개목걸이를 건 채 남의 시스템을 해킹해야 하는 상황에서는 참으로 재수없어 보이는 것이라, 그는 자기도 모르게 낯을 찡그렸다.

"남들은 여기서 일해서 월급을 받아 가지만, 당신은 여기서 일하는 걸로 목숨을 갚는 거죠. 월급 줘 가며 일하는 사람과, 빚꾸러기인 당신을 동등하게 취급해야 하나요?"  
"차라리 죽여."  
"왜 그러겠어요? 살려두는 편이 더 괴로울텐데."

어린 녀석이, 현장에서 목숨을 걸고 달려 본 적 한 번 없는 꼬맹이가, 대체 뭘 안다고 저리 지껄이는 걸까. 시끄러웠다. 머리가 지끈거렸다. 하는 짓을 보면, 그냥 튜브로 출퇴근하는 걸 낼름 잡아다가 섬에 가두어 놓았으면 알아서 MI6따위 간단히 잊어버리고 서버다 시스코 장비다 노래를 부르면서 좋아했을 시스템덕후 공돌이 주제에, 이런 데서 요원입네 하는 것도 배알이 꼴렸다. 그런 놈 주제에.

"다른 사람도 아니고 영국 정보부 수장을 죽였으면, 죄값은 치러야죠."

네 그 쥐를 잡아먹은듯한 새빨간 입술로, M에 대해 말하지 마. M을, 마마를, 정보부 수장이라고, 그렇게 아무 연도 정도 없는 상사에 대해 말하듯, 그렇게 부르지 말란 말이다. 실바는 어금니를 깨물었다. 그가 으르렁거리자, M은 손목시계를 손가락으로 건드렸다. 그의 목을 조른 쇠사슬에 힘이 들어갔다. 실바는 반쯤 목이 졸린 채 으르렁거렸다.

"차라리 죽여. 감옥에 보내라고."  
"왜 그러겠어요."

안경 너무로 차가운 눈동자가 보였다.

"당신을 살려달라고 한 게 누군데."  
"이 새끼가......"

그랬다.

M이 그를 쏘아주기를, 한 총알로 두 사람이 함께 떠날 수 있기를 얼마나 바랐는지 모른다. 제임스 본드가 그를 쏘았을 때, 실바는 안도마처 하고 있었다. 이, 미련 가득한 생이 이제야 비로소 끝난다고. 내 손으로 차마 죽일 수도 죽을 수도 없었던 그 마지막을, 나와 많이 닮고 또 많이 다른 그 더블오 요원 손에 맞이하는 것이, 다행이라는 생각마저 들었다. 멀어지는 의식 속에서 무너지는 M이 보였다. 엄마. 굳어가는 입술로 중얼거렸다. 제임스 본드가 M을 안고 나가고, 다시 그를 어깨에 들쳐메고 황야로 나갔을 때, 그는 자신이 이미 스튁스를, 레테를, 혹은 어떤 강이라도 좋으니까, 이 세상에서 등을 돌릴 그 마지막 물줄기에 몸을 맡기고 있다고 믿었다. 하늘에서 쏟아지는 빛을 느낀 것은 바로 그때였다.

그랬는데.

"대체 왜 날 살린거야."  
"그게, 사실은 반했거든요."  
"뭐?"  
"M의 시스템을 해킹해서, 바로 M의 시스템으로 MI6의 방화벽을 날려버리고 시스템을 조작하고 심지어는 가스 밸브까지 조작해서 폭발을 일으킨 솜씨요."

애송이 놈은 그의 목줄을 쥔 채, 화장실까지 따라와 있었다. 수치스러웠지만, Q 브랜치에서 이런 이야기를 듣는 것 보다는 나았다. 그날 이후 묶여 지내느라 풀려버린 근육, 늘어진 뱃살 아래로 초라해진 성기를 그의 눈에 보이지 않게 옷 속으로 집어넣었다. 물을 내리고 손을 씻었다. Q는 솜씨 좋은 간수는 되지 못할 것 같았다. 그는 무자비했지만 무신경했으며, 무엇보다도 0과 1의 세계 밖, 피와 살로 이루어진 세계에서 벌어지는 일들에 대해 위기의식이라고는 찾아볼 수도 없었다. 지금이라도 그의 마른 목 정도는 단숨에 꺾어버리고, 그리고 MI6 안에 상주하고 있는 일부 더블오 요원들의 손에 사살당하면 손쉽게 죽음을 맞이할 수도 있을 텐데. 실바는 손을 들어올리고 싶은 충동에 사로잡혔다. Q는 그를 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 바라본다 한들. 실바는 Q의, 뼈마디가 튀어나온 마르고 큰 손을 잠시 내려다보았다. 저런 손 따위 참새의 다리를 꺾어버리듯 부러뜨릴 수도 있는 것을. 그는 스위치를 누르기도 전에 비명도 지르지 못하고 살해당할 것이고, 그렇지 않다면 이곳에서 그와 함께 죽겠지. 낡은 건물, 타일 한 장으로 가려 놓았지만 파이프에서는 물이 새고, 구질구질한 냄새도 나는 이 화장실에서. 실바는 목이 잘리고, 이 애송이는 그 피를 뒤집어 쓴 채, 목이 부러져서. 그런 모습을 생각하다, 실바는 히죽 웃었다. 애초에 여기까지 오게 된 것도 다 이 녀석 때문이었다.

눈을 뜨자마자, 그의 앞에 나타난 사람은 이, Q라는 코드네임으로 불리는 녀석이었다. 실바는 실소했다. 명색이 MI6의 쿼터마스터가 이런 애송이라니. 엄마도 사람 보는 눈 많이 죽었군. 그래도 한 번 만나는 보고 싶었다. 실바가 그의 시스템에 멋대로 접속할 수 있었다면, 그 역시도 실바의 시스템을 멋대로 갖고놀 수 있었다. 실바가 유리했던 것은, 그가 한때 MI6에 몸담았고, 이곳의 시스템 철학에 대해 나름대로 분석이 끝나 있었기 때문이었다. 그는 자신의 실력을, 그리고 그를 방어해내는 상대방의 실력을 정확하게 가늠할 수 있었다. 그래, 너였군. 실력 좋은 애송이. Q는 그의 비웃음에 불쾌하다는 듯한 표정으로 반응하고, 바로 그의 목에 마이크로 폭탄 목걸이를 채웠다.

\- 다들 죽게 내버려두자고 했는데, 내가 살리자고 했어요.

그 말을 들었을 때 자신이 어떤 표정을 지었는지, 실바는 기억하지 못한다. 하지만 상상할 수는 있었다. 죽음을 각오하고, 그 죽음을 향해 손을 내밀었던 자에게 강제로 목숨을 선물한 이 꼬마는, 그를 경멸하듯 바라보며 말을 이었다.

\- 이제 살도록 해요, M이 없는 지옥에서.  
\- 왜 날 살린거지.

힘겹게 물었다. 아직 소년이라는 느낌이 강한 청년은 태연히 대꾸했다.

\- 몰라서 물어요?  
\- 무슨 뜻이냐.  
\- 만약에 당신이 날 잡아 가뒀다면, 날 어떤 용도로 쓸 건가요.  
\- 글쎄, 잠자리 상대면 어떨까.  
\- 낭비가 심한 사람이군요.  
\- 그럼, 설마 총 하나 제대로 못 들 것 같은 네놈에게 총을 쏘라고 하겠냐?  
\- 당신이 하는 일이 그것 뿐이 아니라는 것 정도는, 현장요원이 아닌 나도 알죠.  
\- 하, 고양이에게 생선을 맡고 있으라고 하지.  
\- 그럼에도 불구하고, 그 고양이는 생각보다 유능하단 말이죠.

청년은 손목을 걷어 시계를 보여주었다. 빨간 스위치가, 틀림없이 이 개목걸이 같은 것과 연관이 있는 것이렸다. 디자인 감각이라고는 약에 쓸 것도 없는 이 공돌이 센스를 비웃어주고 싶었지만, 청년은 웃을 틈도 주지 않고 곧이어 말했다.

\- 당신은 이제부터 내 노옙니다.  
\- 뭐?  
\- 밤낮없이, 내 브랜치에서 그 좋아하는 해킹을 하도록 해요. 미국이든 북한이든, 내가 지시하는 시스템을 철저히 분석하고 필요하면 망가뜨려도 좋아요. 쿼터마스터는 생각보다 바쁘고, 당신은 당신의 죄값과 내가 당신을 살려준 데 대한 목숨값을 치러야만 할 테니까.

그때의 생각을 하며 거울을 바라보는데, 갑자기 쇠사슬을 틀어쥐는 느낌이 났다. 쇠사슬을 당기는 대로 고개가 돌아갔다고 느끼는 순간, 그 뼈만 남은 듯한 앙상하고 길쭉한 손마디가 그의 뒤통수를 붙잡았다. 이 애송이가 자신의 입술을 서투르게 탐하는 것을 느낀 순간, 기가 막혀 무릎에서 힘이 빠질 뻔 했다. Q는 무너지는 그의 어깨를 제 어깨로 치받아 올리듯 부축하며 빙긋 웃었다.

"경험 많은 줄 알았는데, 처음인가보네요."  
"......너."  
"잠자리 상대 운운하길래, 이쪽으로는 도가 튼 줄 알았는데. 아, 그렇지 않아도 봤어요. 더블오 세븐의 다리를 꽤 솜씨좋게 만져서, 기대했는데."

지금 이 녀석이 뭐라는거야, 생긴 것만 봐서는 여자 하나 제대로 못 사귀게 생긴 샌님 타입인 게. 남자와 잠자리를 하더라도 그저 깔려서 꺄악거리는 새된 비명 소리나 내지를 것 같이 생긴 녀석이, 쇠사슬을 틀어쥐며 그를 농락하고 있었다.

"네놈......"

무슨 짓이야. 내가 처음으로 여자랑 놀았을 때 아직 생기지도 않았을 것 같은 애송이가. 네놈이 처음으로 숨어서 야동같은 것을 보며 설레어 할 때 이 아저씨는 이미 남녀 가리지 않고 최소 백 명 이상 놀아봤을 거다. 어디서 피도 안 마른 게 덤벼들고 있어. 이 뻔뻔한 어린애의 손이 목덜미를 지나 등을 타고 내려오는 것을 느끼며 실바는 으르렁거렸다.

"노예라더니, 이런 걸 시키려고 그랬던 거냐!"  
"무슨 소리예요, 당신은 내 전산노예라고요."  
"그런데 이게 무슨 짓이야! 그것도 화장실에서!"  
"오, 이런. 공공장소플은 싫어하나보죠?"  
"누가 화장실에서 이런 일 하고 싶대?!"  
"그럼 어디서 하죠? 당신같이 위험한 사람을 내 침대에 들이라고요?"  
"하지 마!"  
"애초에 잠자리 운운은 당신이 먼저 했어요. 여긴 드물게, CCTV의 사각지대예요. 노예라고 해도 최소한의 인권을 존중하는 의미에서 CCTV는 피해줬더니만. 불만이에요?"  
"전산노예면 해킹이나 시키란 말이다, 어디서 껍질도 안 벗겨진게 설치고 있어?"  
"확인해 볼 건가요?"  
"닥쳐!"  
"이봐요, 실바. 내 스마트폰은 좋은 해킹 툴이지만, 난 이걸로 가끔 전화도 하고 게임도 해요. 당신이 전산노예라고 해서 해킹만 하라는 법이 어디 있어요?"  
"......내가 너무 오래 살았나보군."

실바는 중얼거렸다. 머리가 지끈거렸다. 무엇보다도 그는, 이렇게 그의 미의식에 어울리지 않는 화장실 같은 곳에서 첫사랑에 실패만 안 했어도 아들 뻘이라고 단언할 수 있는 애송이에게 당하는 취미 따위는 없었다. 그러나, 그럼에도 불구하고.

"입 닥치지 않으면 더블오 세븐을 부를 거다."  
"불러요, 맘대로 해요."  
"네 요원과의 신뢰관계가......"  
"이 정도로 신뢰관계가 깨질 것 같으면 어떻게 같이 일합니까."  
"얌마!"  
"당신이야말로 입좀 닥쳐요. 시끄럽게 굴면 얌전히 놀 수가 없잖습니까."  
"내 죄값과 목숨값은 전산노예 짓으로 갚는다고 치고, 이건 그것과는 상관없잖아?!"  
"앙탈 부리시는 겁니까?"  
"그런 말 쓰지 마!"  
"음...... 좋아요, 이건 M의 어깨에 부상을 입힌 대가라고 쳐 두죠."  
"어디서 이상한 놈팽이를 M이라고 부르지 마!"  
"그건 당신 취향이지만 그건 그 사람 직함이라고요. 아, 혹시 내가 미스터 말로리를 마마라고 부르면 참아 줄 건가요?"  
"닥ㅊ...... 으악!!!!!!!"

눈을 떴을 때, 그는 지옥에 있었다.

수많은 컴퓨터 시스템 가운데, 그는 정신을 잃은 채 발목과 허리가 쇠사슬에 묶여 있었고.

"자, M의 상처에 대한 빚도 갚기 시작했고. 다음번에는 뭘 갚아볼까요. 그날 죽은 요원들? 아니면 당신이 일으킨 폭발로 부서진 시스템들?"

이 새파랗게 어린 악마새끼는, 이번에는 그의 바지 속에 기계장치를 달아 놓은 모양이었다.

지옥에서 온 공돌이 같으니. 실바는 울고 싶었다. 아마도, 마지막까지 그를 용서하지 않았던 M도, 지금의 그를 보면 틀림없이 안쓰러워했으리라. 그는 쇠사슬에 묶이지 않은 두 손을 키보드 위에 얹었다. 해킹을 하고, 일이 없으면 Q를 대신해서 온라인게임 아이템이라도 주우러 다녀야 하는 이 가련한 전산노예는, 잠시, 바탕화면에 깔아놓은 M의 사진을 바라보았다. 눈물이 핑 돌아 고개를 들었다. 돌아오지 말 걸. 그냥 죽은 듯 살아갈 걸. 영국에 이런 악마가 남아있는 줄 알았다면, 그냥 다시는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 살았을 텐데. 그 순간, Q의 새빨간 입술이 호를 그렸다. 아무래도 그의 옷속에 집어넣은 장난감을, 기예 쓸 모양이었다. 오, 젠장.


End file.
